Demons
by Sly Machin
Summary: Ni el frío, ni las calles mojadas, ni los autos con los parabrisas, y ni mucho menos los vagabundos importaban. Nunca lo hacían. —Está oscuro... Los demonios dentro de mí... hacen que todo esté oscuro. "Cuando sientas mi calor, mírame a los ojos. Es donde se esconden mis demonios..." —Hey... Despierta. Prometiste que no me dejarías... [Dedicado a Aisato Momoka Yurie]


**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece.**

 **Basado en la canción "Demons" de Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

 **Demons**

* * *

.

.

Era una tarde de invierno. Fría, monótona. Las calles de la ciudad estaban mojadas y con fosas de agua por la lluvia. Las personas corrían bajo sus paraguas, porque aunque el agua chocara con la tela, nunca se sentían seguros. Transitaban algunos autos con sus parabrisas limpiando el vidrio a cada segundo, deshaciéndose de lo no deseado.

La gente utilizaba abrigos que los pudieran proteger del frío viento, y los perros y gatos se refugiaban en alguna sobresaliente, en el techo de un negocio, o bien, le hacían compañía a los vagabundos miserables de siempre.

Pero a Zeref eso no podía importarle menos. Estaba donde quería. Dentro de casa, acostado y arropado en su cama, con el cuerpo cálido de la persona que le importaba más en el mundo.

Ni el frío, ni las calles mojadas, ni los autos con los parabrisas, y ni mucho menos los vagabundos importaban. Nunca lo hacían. Su centro del mundo era ella, su luz era ella, siempre era ella, todo era ella.

Aspiró su sutil aroma a lavanda, y sus ojos negros no pudieron evitar resplandecer ante la única felicidad que tenía.

Estaba hermosa así, su respiración acompasada hacía a su pecho subir y bajar suavemente. Su cabello rubio estaba esparcido entre su pecho, el pecho de ella y la almohada, su cálida mano penetraba en su torso, y su semblante tranquilo y resplandeciente. Todo en ella hacía que sintiera una terrible admiración.

Ella era su tesoro, ella era su felicidad y alegría, ella era su día a día y la razón de por qué vivía...

...

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y la miró intensamente. Los ojos cálidos de ella miraron los de el con amor, con tristeza, y con desesperación.

—Quiero ocultar la verdad, quiero protegerte, pero con la bestia dentro de mí no hay lugar donde podamos ocultarnos— susurró.

Ella bajó la mirada, apretó sus ojos, y a la vez también los puños. Zeref supo que se estaba derrumbando.

Pero él no se detendría. Tenían que enfrentar la realidad, no podían seguir ignorándolo todo.

—Mírame— ordenó.

La muchacha subió la mirada lentamente, obedeciendo a la que ella sabía, era una rogativa por parte de él.

—¿Los ves?— preguntó tragando en seco —Mírame a los ojos, y dime si los ves.

Ella asintió como si al mirar sus ojos, le estuviera transmitiendo dolor. Y lo hacía, en verdad que lo hacía.

—Está oscuro...— murmuró él acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica —Los demonios dentro de mí... hacen que todo esté oscuro.

Ella bajó el rostro, dejó escapar unas lágrimas, y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

...

—Hey... despierta— murmuró Zeref asustado.

 _Esto no está pasando..._

—Vamos, despierta y dedícame una vez más tu sonrisa— dijo con un tono lleno de amargura.

 _Tú no me estás dejando, tú no lo estás haciendo..._

—Por favor— susurró tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla al sofá.

Sólo se había desmayado, sólo eso, no era nada grave...

Se arrodilló al lado del sillón luego de acostarle en el, y le tomó el rostro una vez más.

—Siente mi calor, despierta y mírame a los ojos— una lágrima solitaria rodó por la piel pálida de un Zeref aún más solitario...

...

—No le queda mucho tiempo, lo siento, Zeref— murmuró Gildarts.

—¿No puedes hacer algo...?— preguntó, ido.

El hombre miró con pena al chico.

—No, es su cerebro. Con eso, no se puede hacer ni lograr nada...— negó.

Zeref se puso de pie y salió de la oficina del hombre. Dejando atrás a Gildarts con un mal sabor en la boca.

—De verdad lo lamento, chico...

...

Abrió la puerta de la azotea con un portazo.

 _Maldito Gildarts, maldito cerebro, maldito hospital, maldito yo, mil veces maldito yo..._

Apoyó sus manos en el cemento y gritó con todo lo que tenía. Lloró lo poco que podía, y se lamentó lo mucho que podía. Se maldijo hasta que su cuerpo se cansó, y cayó al suelo recostado en el frío cemento.

 _Tengo que dejarla ir, tengo que dejar que me deje, tengo que descocer su alma de la mía. Tengo qué... ¡Tengo qué!_

En completo silencio, y con su respiración escuchándose en sus oídos, recordó el brillo de sus ojos llenos de vida. Quería guardar su luz, quería... la quería a ella...

...

 _Cuando sientas mi calor, mírame a los ojos. Es donde se esconden mis demonios..._

 _No te acerques demasiado, por favor. Está oscuro dentro, es donde se esconden mis demonios..._

—Hey...— la miró —¿Qué crees que haces?— peinó su cabello.

Soltó una risa amarga.

—Hey Lucy...— acarició la piel sin vida de su mejilla —Prometiste que no me dejarías...

* * *

 **Se lo dedico a mi amore Aisato :'v Oshe mija, hace un tiempo no hablamos... putha bida.**

 **Oye hueona, te ayudo a llenar de ZeLu los fanfics de FT en español. Me gustaría poder entender a la perfección el inglés, así podría leer Zelus :'c. No sé, bale berga la bida.**

 **¡Con todo mi amor, de yo para tú! :'D**


End file.
